Project Ayleidica: Designing the Ayleidic and Altmeris Languages
by Zack Root
Summary: The time has finally come for the Elder Scrolls to have its own genuine language! With the help of the Elder Scrolls community, we are beginning a project to recreate the Ayleidic language! We've made huge progress so far, and we're only getting started! If you're interested in helping, or simply want to see what we've accomplished so far, check out the page!
1. Introduction

**Welcome to Encyclopedia Ayleidica!**

If you're not the type for reading our story, check out the chapters and see what we've gotten done so far. We're expanding this page as often as we can, so stop by whenever you want to see our progress!

If you want to help out and contribute, head to the bottom of the page to find contact information. Every little bit helps, so don't be afraid to give a helping hand to our team!

* * *

><p><span>What is Project Ayleidica?<span>

Whether you realize it or not, we've already contributed to the Elder Scrolls universe, the community as a whole. Our thoughts, our likes, our dislikes, all things that drive ideas forward in a game company. The relationship between the designer and the consumer is something not to be taken lightly. The designer can only be as successful as the consumer is satisfied. We all give our opinions on things, and that style of public display of game content is what designers notice when they're making games. We can contribute greatly to the Elder Scrolls universe, we just have to work together and stay dedicated to what we're doing.

If you didn't know earlier, a lot of Skyrim's lore is actually based off of a set of novels written by Greg Keyes: The Infernal City, and Lord of Souls. These two books actually had a huge effect on the Elder Scrolls universe, covering Tamriel following the Oblivion Crisis. The Thalmor, the Mages Guild splitting up, Red Mountain erupting, Psiijcs disappearing, all these things were part of his books. It's easy to do our part to make something awesome in this game. We just gotta give it a shot.

I've often wondered if the Elder Scrolls universe is as rich and expansive as Lord of the Rings, but it never seems so. There's tons to know about the Elder Scrolls universe, but never anything that felt like everything they imagined was connected. It sounds weird enough, but I think a lot of it has to do with language. J. R. R Tolkien created complex languages like types of Elven and Orcish, which created a bigger sense of cultural diversity when any of the characters travel across the land. It makes it feel like a real world. The Elder Scrolls did do a pretty good job with creating senses of culture, but a central main language to work off of would make it feel even more genuine, in my opinion. It would give all Elder Scrolls fans (sorry for bringing this up) that one weird thing they can all do together to show they are serious fans. From there, you could seriously develop stories behind places like the Summerset Isles, Valenwood, and Morrowind, that have little bits of history, but nothing compared to Cyrodiil or Skyrim. Overall, the elves had a very significant effect on pretty much the whole game, so I feel like it would be pretty legit to have the Elven culture expand to more than just a couple references here and there.

But wait, didn't Bethesda make a Dragon Language for Skyrim?

Yes...technically, Bethesda did create a "language" in the game, but in all definitions, it's pretty much English still. It may have its own alphabet and its own words, but they're all in the same exact position as their translation into English. That being said, it's not an actual unique language to learn, rather a code language for English. I want to start something more legitimate. Something that is as complex and unique as the game they are trying to impersonate, not some basic code.

So why Ayleidic?

Because there's already a little tiny bit that was used in Oblivion that gives very basic ideas on how the language is already structured. However, there are very few words in proportion to a real language, so its applications are extremely limited. And because the Ayleidic is relatively early in the Elder Scrolls timeline, it can be slightly modified in some sort of way to resemble Altmeris, the overall language that the Summerset Isles would speak, being the oldest Elven language and others modifying off of it, like Dunmeris, Ayleidic, Falmeris, Bosmeris, and possibly Dwemeris. It's a starting point to creating a genuine Elven culture as well.

Why not use Falmeris or Dwemeris? They have some alphabets too, and texts to reference...

They don't have literal translations entirely. With the Ayleidic references (that we will use), there are complete translations to them. There are no direct translations to Calcelmo's stone (where the Dwemer and Falmer references are), so it's not really anything to work off of. If we are going to try to legitimately incorporate this language into the Elder Scrolls canon, then we need to add as little as possible, basing most of our work off of canon pieces rather than purely new created things.

* * *

><p><strong><span>What can I do to help out?<span>**

If this is going to be a new piece of Elder Scrolls canon, it would seem stupid to do it on my very own without the advice and help of the rest of the community. If we succeed at this, we will all get to enjoy this new piece of canon. Plus, I've always wanted to work at Bethesda, so doing something like this kinda feels close enough for me =P

This piece serve as my main note section, not really anything official yet, but simply notes and ideas for things. I will try to be updating and correcting this note section as often as I can, and hopefully, with enough effort, we can create something awesome.

If you're or anyone you know would be interested, please contact me at my non-work address at zack (a period after it) attack (no space between it) 789 at the site of Yahoo (ha! You can't beat me now FanFiction url blocker!). Any help would be appreciated, but remember that this will be a serious endeavor, so some sort of linguistic expertise would be nice, but if not, don't worry too much about it. I'll take almost any help I can get working on this, and I feel like this won't be successful without the community's help in the first place.

Thanks so much for reading!

_-Zachary Root: Project Lead_

© _Project Ayleidica: 2014-_


	2. White Gold Tower Script

**White Gold Tower Script:**

Discovered in the ruins of Culotte on the 1st of Rain's Hand, 4E 202 by a group of Synod Researchers. The first example of a full script in Ayleidic, it details the establishment of the White Gold Tower as an independent Ayleidic state away from the Aldmer.

Égyen Aranai satö Ädan Aldmérisé

Aldarim Saelínoth, Suta evlaz as Dandríl Saelínoth sou meldicå av Alinor goth ni Sirråd, ketlépsha Ädan Aldmérisé énsa nou kéqédata. Extösönbé nou énniav Arania Dirrenié én nou tasalat ry sou Buro. Daz håt adélonés araxata ni sutaia énhåt ye nihåt.

Na håt evna-leklaz as Gotakital éka evlaz as Kamoranai

Aranal ni Aldarimai kanuaxavar tö stel Cälmani én man kégasenars as Arania Aldarimé ket sou Cälma qédacú ...

Korath Niryastaré

Téla Kulotté

Malak Silorn

Nus Vílvérín

Borstali Sercen

Émaia Lindai

Hrota Élenglynn

* * *

><p><span>STATEMENT OF ROYALTY CONCERNING THE WHITE GOLD TOWER<span>

ALDARIM SAELINOTH, FIRSTBORN SON OF DANDRIL SAELINOTH OF WHOM LED US FROM ALINOR TO CYRODIIL, PROCLAIMS OUR INDEPENDENCE (REGARDING WHITE GOLD TOWER). LET IT BE KNOWN OF OUR SEPARATION FROM CLAN DIRRENI, WHO TREATED US LIKE SLAVES. STARTING NOW, WE BEGIN TO GOVERN OURSELVES FROM HERE ON OUT FOR THE SAKE OF FUTURE GENERATIONS.

THE DAY IS THE 15TH OF RAIN'S HAND, FIRST YEAR OF THE AGE OF CAMORAN

THE GOVERNMENT OF ALDARIM WILL CONSIST OF SEVEN LORDS OF WHOM WILL PLEDGE THEMSELVES TO THE KINGDOM OF ALDARIM, BUT OF WHOM WILL KEEP THEIR OWN LANDS...

CORATH NIRYASTARE

TELA CULOTTE

MALAC SILORN

NUUS VILVERIN

BORSTALI SERCEN

EMAIA LINDAI

HROTA ELENGLYNN


	3. Chapter 1 (Phonetic Alphabet)

**Pronunciation:**

After looking over possible pronunciation options, a general list has been compiled of the Ayleidic phonetic alphabet. In the language, there is a very big emphasis on pronunciation, as there are many combinations of basic morphemes in order to form a wide variety of words and modifiers. This list is most likely to change at sometime during this project, but for now, it serves as a very flexible phonetic chart. There are currently 32 letters in the phonetic alphabet.

The Ayleidic letter (for translation) is followed by its standard IPA letter/classification, as well as an example of the sound:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vowels:<strong>

å: ɑ [Open back, unrounded] (The closest thing to English would be the "o" in "hot", but farther back in the throat)

ä: ä [Open front, unrounded] (The a in "hat")

a: a [Open central, unrounded] (A very arbitrary sound in English. Like the standard "a" in German)

e: ɛ [Open-mid front, unrounded] (The "e" in "set")

é: e [Close-mid front, unrounded] (The "ay" in "play")

i: i [Close front, urounded] (The "ee" in "free")

í: I [Near-close near-front, unrounded] (The "i" in "bit")

o: o [Close-mid back, rounded] (A deep "o" in poll, vole, toll)

ö: y [Close front, rounded] (The closest thing to English would be similar to the way your curl your vocals as you say "Eww")

u: u [Close back, rounded] (The "oo" in "boot")

ú: ɐ [Near-open central] (The "u" in "but")

* * *

><p><span><strong>Consonants:<strong>

**Same as in English:**

- b, d, f, h, j, k, l, m, n, p, s, t, v, w, y, z

**Conditional letters:**

-g never makes a soft "j" sound, always a hard "g"

-th always makes a soft "th" sound, as in "thin"

-r, on its own, is always an alveolar flap (ɾ), much like the Spanish "r". However, before a y, is pronounced as a uvular trill (R), like the "r" in "rough"

**New letters:**

-c: makes a "ts" sound. However, with "h", it makes the normal "ch" sound

-q: ð [Voiced dental fricative] A hard "th" sound, as in "the"

-x: ʒ [Voiced palate-alveolar sibilant] (A mix between "j" and "z", much like the French "je")


	4. Chapter 2 (Numbers)

**Number System:**

1: Ev

2: Si

3: Tí

4: Päz

5: Lek

6: Tok

7: Stel

8: Tol

9: Lav

Numbers past 9 are handled in an organization system based around the powers of ten. Numbers before the base signify multiplication, while numbers afterwards mean addition. For numbers from 1-9, a dash is added before it.

10: mä

100: mävmä

1000: mäl

**Number Modifications:**

After the number, -läz is added to create cardinal numbers, -lät to create priority numbers, and -lak to create a fraction of a number (i.e, evläz = first, tílät = tertiary, silak = half)

* * *

><p><span>Examples:<span>

25: Simä-lek (2*10 + 5)

391: Tímävmälavmä-ev (3*100 9*10 + 1)

4468: Päzmälpäzmävmätokmä-tol (4*1000 4*100 6*10 + 8)


	5. Chapter 3 (Word Theory)

**Word Theory:**

All words in Ayleidic can be derived from two types of words: nouns and modifiers. Nouns represent concepts, while modifiers represent relations between concepts. From nouns, verbs can be derived (the personification of a conceptual noun activity) and adjectives and adverbs (specific properties of the noun or verb). From modifiers, prepositions and conjunctions can be created, displaying relational or physical associations with nouns.

This may seem like a very simple way to summarize words, but everything in Ayleidic can be broken down to this. If something doesn't seem to make sense in the future pages, come back to this page to remember the most important conceptual ideas behind Ayleidic.


	6. Chapter 4 (Noun declension)

*Note that this is still a work in progress. As additional principles are realized, this list will be added on, but this is a compilation of ground-floor grammar

**Noun Declension:**

In Ayleidic, nouns are modified in three aspects: definiteness, case, and plurality. All of these aspects are treated as suffixes, following in a hierarchy of order:

Case-Noun-Definiteness-Genitive-Plurality

* * *

><p><strong><span>Definiteness:<span>**

Compared to English, Ayleidic is more vague when it comes to definiteness. There is no indefinite article, and the definite is very specific and doesn't apply to concepts or higher principles like religion and metaphysics. When definiteness needs to be emphasized, -an is added. In silät words, the a is dropped, leaving only the -n.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Case:<span>**

There are five main cases that are used in Ayleidic: Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, and Vocative. The nominative is considered to be the root form of the noun, so there are no modifications to it.

**Accusative:**

In more basic sentences, the accusative declension is not required, so long as the listener can identify that the accusative is not the nominative.

Kä-

**Dative:**

The dative is always required

Ké-

**Genitive:**

The genitive is always required. Because the genitive case is technically a property of the noun, it comes at the end of the noun. Because it comes at the end, Evlät and Silät come into play.

Evlät:

-é

Silät:

-jé

**Vocative:**

The vocative is always required

Ku-

* * *

><p><strong><span>Plurality:<span>**

Plurality is determined by basic suffixes to the end of the noun. In the situation where anything else is attached, the letter q- precedes the plurality suffix. When this is the case, evlät takes priority.

Evlät:

-i

Silät:

-is

* * *

><p><strong><span>Examples:<span>**

The children (dative, as in "We gave the children the ball"):

_-Késutanqi_

_[Ké]+[suta: child]+[an]+[q]+[i]_

A warrior (genitive, as in "the sword of a warrior"):

_-Arjanalé_

_[Arjanal: warrior]+[é]_


	7. Chapter 5 (Pronouns)

**Pronouns:**

Like every language, there exist pronouns in Ayleidic. Like English, third person is broken up into three clades: masculine (he), feminine (she), and neuter (it). Case declension comes by adding prefixes or suffixes to the nominative (base) pronoun. Like verbs, the kasma factor creates the difference between singular and plural pronouns.

* * *

><p><span>Nominative:<span>

1S: Go

2S: Ké

3M: Fälé

3F: Fälä

3N: Fälu

(Kasma factor: -th)

Accusative:

ä-

Dative:

é-

Vocative:

u-

Genitive:

1S: -guä

2S: -yä

3S: -shä

Neutral: -xä

(Kasma factor: -t)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Referential Pronouns:<strong>

A somewhat more difficult concept to explain, referential pronouns make the introduction of an actor or reference to an actor by some means. Before a noun, it represents possession that pertains to a relationship (ex. my father) or emphasis on that noun (ex. that man (who is a) thief). Before an adjective, it emphasizes the adjectives relation to the subject. Before a verb, its relation depends on the verb's conjugation...

- Two subjects, different pronoun and conjugation: emphasized direct/indirect object

- One subject: emphasizes the actor as the verb's partaker as well

-Two subjects: same pronoun and conjugation: **With this schema, you need to add the additional accusative/dative noun after the referential pronoun and verb.**

1S: Gou

2S: You

3S: Sou

1P: Nou

2P: Tou

3P: Sou


	8. Chapter 6 (Time)

**Time:**

This section will contain information related to the telling, asking, and identifying of time-related phenomenon. Because Ayleidic is a very old language, there is no concept of the week, so all time is based around three units.

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Vocab:<strong>

Däz: Day

Uvä: Week

ålmu: Month

Ékä : Year

**Time of Day**

Mågnädél: Dawn (Literally: emerging sun)

Mågnäsil: Morning (Literally: waxing sun)

Mågnä: Midday (Literally: sun)

Mågnäju: Afternoon (Literally: old sun)

Mågnälor: Evening (Literally: waning sun)

Mågnäzät: Dusk (Literally: fading sun)

Mågnäné: Night (Literally: no/opposite of sun)

**Days of the Week**

Sodäz

Mordäz

Turdäz

Uväsilak

Lordäz

Frédäz

Kaldäz

**Months of the Year**

Värlädél (Literally: Emerging Star)

Mågnäsila (Literally: Waxing Sun [overall change, referencing the longer days])

Evläzlasäl (Literally: First Harvest)

Håtkitäl (Literally: Time of Rain)

Siläzlasäl (Literally: Second Harvest)

Ékäsilak (Literally: Half of the Year)

Koläzlasäl (Literally: Last Harvest)

Håtmathal (Literally: Time of Family)

Mäfrésilä (Literally: Waxing Frost [overall change, like start of winter])

Mågnäloriä (Literally: Waning Sun [overall change, referencing the shorter days])

Värläzät (Literally: Fading Star)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asking Time:<strong>

Håt + Nua (conjugated)?: Asking for time. Note that because there is no concept of numbered time, as well as most Ayleids spending their time outside being capable of looking up and seeing the "time", asking for the present time isn't used (or at least extremely rarely).

Nua (conjugated) + Håt + Time of Day: Telling time. Like the above question, the present tense isn't used much.

Ma + Däz + Nua (conjugated): Asking for the day of something. Unlike the other examples, this can be used in the present, as it would be like asking (What day of the week is it?)

Nua (conjugated) + Däz: Telling the day of something


	9. Chapter 7 (Verb Conjugation)

**Verb Conjugations:**

This outline for verb conjugations goes a little first into the theory behind the creation and design, and the examples will be shown for the various conjugations. I'm almost certain we have the majority of known conjugations, but if not, we'll add on to this list as it develops.

* * *

><p><em><span>Theory:<span>_

The basic idea behind language is that it is a representation and expression of ideas. It creates a system to organize information based on vocal patterns. Basic language is seen even in animals, but humans have a greater capacity to represent the ideas we're thinking. Applying these principles, humans, elves, and beast folk language will most likely differ based on the interpretation of reality, the metaknowledge of biological organisms. Seeing as how Elven culture is based in the Elder Scrolls universe, it is reasonable to assume that Elves think with complex universal principles.

That being said, imagine the idea of helping; the concept of something helping something else by some sort of means (X helping Y) The idea is a universal principle, therefore making it a noun by technical definition. Now imagine adding yourself to the equation: you are a participant in the event of "helping", whether you are the recipient or the actor. Whichever position it fills, you are substituting one of the variables with something, meaning you either need to substitute the other variable with something or identify that you don't know it. (i.e, I help Y, X helps me, who do I help, who helps me) This very notion means that our universal principle is an actual event now, meaning it has turned into a verb.

Fundamentals:

Using this theory of development, the gerund is the root of a verb, because the verb is actually a noun in this instance. Because they never directly interfere (or almost 99.99% of the time), the verb root can serve as an adjectival participle as well. From the base root, conjugations follow around three guidelines that can conjugation almost any verb in Aleidic.

The first and most important of these guidelines pertains to the reality of the act: Nua (That which is) and Nuanyä (That which is not) Nua covers indicative modality, which represents the majority of conjugations that are possible with a verb. In Nua, conjugations are added to the end of the verb root in the form of a suffix. More complex styles of conjugations involve the addition of phonemes to the original conjugation, effectively stacking conjugations on top of one another. Nuanyä covers verb modalities that are not "real" per say, in the sense that it applies to subjunctive, conditional, and permissive conjugations. In Nuanyä, conjugations are added to the front of the verb root in the form of a prefix.

The second of these guidelines refers to the ending of the verb root itself. There are two types of endings: Evlät (Primary) and Silät (Secondary). Evlät represents the roots that end in consonants, and are generally simpler conjugations. Siilät represents the roots that end in vowels, and are less abundant than Evlät, but still something to focus to.

The third of these guidelines is the simplest and refers to the amount of actors that are partaking in the act: Eva (Singular) and Kasma (Plural). The only difference with Kasma conjugations is that there is an added phoneme on the end of the conjugation for plurality, with the conjugation being the exact same as Eva save the additional phoneme for multiplicity.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Conjugations:<span>**

Nua Style:

**Present:**

Evlät:

1S: -e

2S: -o

3S: -ä

(Kasma factor: +s)

Sivlät:

1S: -té

2S: -sé

3S: -cé

(Kasma factor: +h between letters

**Preterite:**

Evlät:

1S: -et

2S: -ot

3S: -ät

(Kasma factor: +s)

Silät:

1S: -tå

2S: -så

3S: -cå

(Kasma factor: +h between letters)

**Imperfect:**

Evlät:

1S: -el

2S: -ol

3S: -äl

(Kasma factor: +s)

Silät:

1S: -tí

2S: -sí

3S: -cí

(Kasma factor: +h between letters)

**Future:**

Evlät:

1S: -er

2S: -or

3S: -är

(Kasma factor: +s)

Silät:

1S: -tú

2S: -sú

3S: -cú

(Kasma factor: +h between letters)

**Infinitive:**

In Ayleidic, infinitive is only used in two verb relations where the infinitive doesn't serve as a gerund. (i.e, I want to swim. She hopes to answer. Not used in "I like to dance) From the root, the suffix -tä is added.

**Imperative:**

There are two types of imperative conjugations: transitive (can take a direct object) vs intransitive (can't take a direct object).

Transitive:

2S: -voy

1P: -vey

2P: -väy

Intransitive:

2S: -tä

1P: -tät

2P: -täs

**Progressive:**

-Suffix -ch+conjugation for all verbs, using Evlät conjugations

-In instances where the progressive is not being taken by the subject, the standard verb root takes -chö (i.e, I saw him running, speaking of that,).

**Negation:**

-Suffix -ny+conjugation for all verbs, using Evlät conjugations (i.e, -Nye: I do not, -nyen: I did not)

-If there are other complex conjugations in the verb, negation is handled by adding +né to the end, regardless of conjugation (as the other conjugation identifies subject

Ex. Sinchenna (Sin-chen-né): I wasn't following

**Perfect:**

-Suffix -my+conjugation for all verbs, using Evlät conjugations

**Passive Voice:**

-suffix -v+conjugation to root and/or adjective, using Evlät conjugations

Note: In Ayleidic, imperative passive voice does not exist (i.e, Be calm! Be quiet!), as it would be a confliction between Nua and Nuanyä. To say this, simply use "I want you to be _"

Nuanyä Style:

**Subjunctive:**

- Prefix åx- (normal conjugations take suffix place like normal)

**Conditional:**

- Prefix äx- (normal conjugations take suffix place like normal)

**Permissive:**

- Prefix ax- (normal conjugations take suffix place like normal)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Modification of Progressive:<strong>

There are three verb conjugations pertaining to the modification of "progressive" (as comparable to English "to begin swimming", "to stop singing"),

In Ayleidic, this can be achieved by adding the specific conjugated verb plus the infinitive of the verb that is being modified to progressive.

Ädélon - beginning (to begin)

Junef - continuity (to continue)

Zätinum - termination (to stop)


	10. Chapter 8 (Verb Modality)

**Verb Modality:**

As most people learning a second language know, modality of verbs ever usually translate out across languages, so the question is, how is modality represented in Ayleidic? Besides the standard indicative, there exists two major moods that can affect a verb's properties in a sentence: the subjunctive and the optative. For the most part, the permissive doesn't change the context of a verb too much besides the general assumptions of the permissive (ex. You may enter, She may speak) Also, Ayleidic does not have opinionated verbs, as the differences between the possibilities is determined by the context of the situation. (i.e, I doubt, I hope, I want, I think)

Subjunctive:

The subjunctive covers everything that is associated with hypothetical events. If it is more unlikely than likely a verb will occur, a negation conjugation is added to the verb. If a verb's modality is dictated by someone else's opinion, the clitic "acä + subject of the opinion" is added before the verb.

ex. -Fälä åxpådmacu kurvunéncä [She + Subjunctive-Go-Preterite + Business-Product of] (She probably went to the market)

-Acä yem åxkurvunnyät bäluth [Opinion-I + Subjunctive-Buy-Negation-Preterite + Sword] (I doubt he/she bought the sword)

When talking about a dual-verb hypothetical event, the conditional verb is in the subjunctive while the reaction verb remains in the indicative.

ex. -Jad åxqedatí tätéän, kurvunel bäluth [If + Subjunctive-Have-ImperfectPast + Currency-The, + Buy-ImperfectPast + Sword) [If I had the money, I would have bought the sword]

Optative:

The optative covers the realm of a personal attributes to a verb, such as opinion, desire, or wishfullness. If the perspective of opinion is unclear, "acä + subject of the opinion" is added before the verb. The optative is also used in questions where something is speculated. If the speaker is asking for the opinion of the listener regarding the verb, negation conjugation can be added to it.

ex. -Acä yem fälä äxmitnänär lokä. [Opinion-I + She + Optative-Feel-Future + Good-Greater] (I hope she will feel better)

-Acä ke fälé äxhundnyät bäluth? [Opinion-You + He + Optative-Steal-Negation-Preterite + Sword] (You don't think he stole the sword, do you?)

-Fälä né nu äxnéqedacu? [She + Opposite-Yet + Optative-Leave-Preterite] (Maybe she already left?)


	11. Chapter 9 (Core Verbs)

**Core Verbs:**

This list will consist of the main verbs whose interpretation is often difficult to literally translate across languages, as their precise meanings can vary. It will also include types of phrases that will involve these core verbs.

* * *

><p><span>Theory:<span>

All the core verbs tend to revolve around basic concepts of the senses and reality. With the addition of the genitive suffix added to the end of the root verb, the meaning can change. This change in meaning is very predictable however, as the genitive suffix infers about interpretation of the sense or reality it's referring to, as it represents a different concept in itself now than it is a personal interpretation of the main verb.

Like all verbs, the root verb represents a noun in itself. Likewise, they are also broken down between Evlät and Silät conjugations, with most core verbs being Silät conjugations (showing their relative "irregular" form).

All verbs will be shown as the noun they mean, as well as their metaphorical verb state in parenthesis. In instances where the genitive is added to change context, it will be represented by the null subject genitive pronoun: -xä

* * *

><p><strong>Evlät Verbs:<strong>

Fyad: smell (to smell)

Gäsen: purpose (to mean)

Gäsenxä: expectation (to expect)

Géiläs: observation (to see)

Géiläsxä: appearance (to seem)

Mitnän: interaction (to touch, feel [physically])

Mitnänxä: emotion (to feel [emotionally])

Tösön: knowledge (to think)

Tösönxä: interpretation (to imagine)

**Silät Verbs:**

Gotä: time (to happen, occur)

Gotäxä: hope (to hope)

Nua: existence/that which is (to be)

Nuaxä: change [mental or emotional] (to become)

Pådma: change [physical] (to go)

Qeda: Possession (to have)

Qedaxä: Desire (to want)

Séka: detection (to hear)

Tya: taste (to taste)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Phrases that use the core verbs:<strong>

Sense Comparison:

The best way to describe it in English is when you refer to a subject as the object of the sense being used: (I look like, It sounds like, This tastes like, You feel like)

Because you refer to your subject as the object instead, you use the accusative form of the noun or pronoun you are referring to + the root form of the sense you are referring to.

Examples:

Accu + Fyad: _ smells like

Accu + Géiläsxä: _ looks like

Accu + Mitnän: _ feels like [physically]

Accu + Mitnänxä: _ feels like [non-physically]

Accu + Séka: _ sounds like [physically, like noise]

Accu + Tya: _ tastes like


	12. Chapter 10 (Irregular Verbs)

**Irregular Verbs:**

Knowing the difficulties associated with learning irregular verbs, we decided to cut down all irregular verbs except two. In Ayleidic society, the two irregular verbs were those associated with universal chaos: the beginning of everything.

Remember that in Ayleidic, verb roots represent universal ideas, so the two irregular verbs are those associated with the chaos of the beginning: Existence and Change, Nua and Pådma (Get the reference? Anu and Padomay?)

Their present tense conjugations differ from normal verbs, but more complex conjugations fall relatively in as a normal verb would. Likewise, these types of conjugations effect their interpretational counterparts (i.e, nuaxä, pådmaxä)

**Nua: Existence (to be)**

1S: Änu

2S: No

3S: Nä

(Kasma factor: +s)

**Pådma: Change (to go)**

1S: Pådmé

2S: Pådmo

3S: Pådmi

(Kasma factor: +s)

**Advanced Conjugations:**

These rules apply for both of the irregular verbs.

Preterite: conjugation+n

Imperfect: conjugation+l

Future: conjugation+r

(You most likely didn't notice, but those are the same letters used by normal verbs anyways)

For all other types of additional conjugations possible (perfect, progressive, negation, etc), the base morpheme +é is added to the end of the normal verb conjugation. Because the base has already been conjugated, it is redundant to tack on more specific conjugations.

Example: (Pådmélché: I was going)


	13. Chapter 11 (Prepositions & Conjunctions)

**Prepositions/Conjunctions:**

Like previously mentioned, the two main type of words in Ayleidic are nouns and modifiers. Modifiers can be used to create any sort of preposition or conjunction available in the language. The main 12 modifiers in Ayleidic are:

As: instrumental (by)

Av: source (from)

Håt: time (during)

Ket: subordination (but)

Läm: variation (or)

Ni: transition (to, for [recipient])

Tö: correlation (with, for [position])

Sa: result (therefore, so/very [adjective])

Stall: position (-ä, on top of. -é, on bottom of. -i, to the left of. -u, to the right of)

Va: location (inside, on, in)

Yé: addition (and)

**Modifier combinations:**

Many combinations can be made from these. If it ever seems confusing, try to imagine the concept of the combined modifiers in relation to its translation. Some prepositional phrases are correlational ones. Unique to Ayleidic, these words represent the entire relation concept between the phrases and are placed after the first phrase it is referring to, pairing its relation to the second one.

**As+:**

Asket: against

Astö: like

**Av+:**

Avtö: according to

Avhåt: before

Avlam: wherever

Avsa: because

Avvani: between

**Håt+:**

Håtket: until

Håttö: already/yet

Håtsä: since

Håtyé: as long as

Håtläm: whenever

**Ket+:**

Ketyé: not only...but

Ketsä: however

Kettö: without

**Läm+:**

Lamyé: either...or

Lamket: whether...or

Lamsa: if

**Ni+:**

Niav: away from

Nihåt: after

Nitö: across, over

Niva: towards

Nivatö: amongst, along, across

Nistall: beyond

**Tö+:**

Töva: around

Tösä: about

Töket: despite, even though

Töyé: including

**Sa+:**

Sani: in order to

Satö: regarding, with respect to

Saket: unless

Salam: however (as in "however he did")

**Va+:**

Vatö: through

Vastall: orientation (-ä, above. -é, below. -i, in front of. -u, behind)

**Yé+:**

Yélam: whether...or

Yétö: as well, (too, neither)

Yéket: although


	14. Chapter 12 (Int, Rel, & Dem Pronouns)

**Interrogative/Relative/Demonstrative Pronouns**

* * *

><p><strong>InterrogativeRelative Pronouns**

Like many languages, Ayleidic interrogative and relative pronouns are formed using the same words, using a clitic "én" before the interrogative pronoun to make it relative. All of these words are derived from one universal interrogative pronoun: ma. From there, prepositions are attached to the interrogative pronoun to change its overall context...

Asma: By what

Én Nima: Whose (This one didn't seem to make sense using the combinations, so I figured to put it on this list)

Håtma: When

Lamma: Which

Ma: What

Masa: For what purpose

Nima: For whom

Sama: Why

Töma: How

Vama: Where

* * *

><p><strong>Demonstrative Pronouns<strong>

Like interrogative and relative pronouns, all demonstrative pronouns can be derived from one universal demonstrative pronoun: ån. From there, plurality and prepositions can be attached to the word to change its meaning.

ån: this

ånqi: these

Vån: that

Vånqi: those


End file.
